Below The Skies
by IVANCILLO166
Summary: What happens after Demise's defeat? Zelda want's to live on the surface but, what will the hero do? will he follow her to the surface? or return to Skyloft to finish his training as knight? After every adventure there will always be another one waiting. Lots of ZeLink, posible lemons in the future?... who knows... Open for any suggestions and stuff like that.
1. After the storm

**A/N: First, I wanna thank a friend of mine that helped me doing this, thank you so much katnisssullen! You are awesome, be sure to check out her stories if you like this one, and without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story.**

Demise had been sealed into the Master Sword, and both the hero and the goddess's return to their time was at hand. Sadly they had to say good bye to Impa, both in the past and present, and even though they were saddened for the recent loss of a dear friend, they felt happy knowing that it was all over.

The two went out of the Temple of Hylia and were greeted by Zelda's father, Headmaster Gaepora. Link called his Crimson Loftwing, hopping on and offering his hand to Zelda and helping her to get on the Loftwing's back. Link thought she wanted to go back to Skyloft, until she suddenly spoke up.

"Link... I want to go to the top of the statue," she said as they began to ascend.

"Sure, Zelda," he said with a little smile.

"I want to see something," she said, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his back. Link had his eyes wide open as he felt how his heart was skipping a beat and his face was turning reddish.

"Are you okay, Link?" she asked curiously, noticing his racing heart.

Link turned even redder, stuttering. "Y-yes, Zelda, I'm okay. I-it's just that I…" he was about to spit out the last words, but Zelda interrupted him.

"It's okay Link. Don't speak," she said as she held him tighter, a cute little smile on her lips.

"Okay, Zelda…" he said, smiling to himself as his heart slowly began to calm down.

They remained silent and happy at heart for the little amount of time it took them to get to the top of the Goddess Statue. Link got off his Loftwing, lending her a hand to get off, too. The Loftwing flew away into the sky, and both the hero and the goddess stood there, admiring the great view of the Faron woods, with the big Eldin volcano and the long Lanayru desert in the distance.

It was one of the best moments for both of them, just like at the start of this adventure that came to an end, on the same goddess statue.

Suddenly, with a soft voice Zelda asked, "Hey, Link?"

He looked at her.

"Could you play the Ballad of the Goddesses one more time?"

"Sure thing, Zelda," he said, "anything for you." He thought to himself as he pulled out the golden harp and started playing the song.

Zelda was looking out at the beautiful sight while the young hero played the harp. They saw their friends from the sky, Groose waving at Zelda, but not like before. This time, it was a sign of friendship. Zelda waved back as she saw them fly into the blue sky, and Link ended the song.

Zelda suddenly looked at link and she said, "Look around us! As a child, I always dreamed of a world below," she said in an excited tone. "I wanted to see the surface with my own eyes and feel the warm land's breeze on my skin. I… I think I want to live here," she said, looking down with a small smile on her lips. "I always wanted to feel solid ground beneath my feet, see the clouds above my head, and watch over the Triforce."

She faced Link and asked him, "What about you, Link? What will you do now?" she said with a smile on her face, their eyes meeting.

Link smiled, eyes wide open as the words came out of his mouth. "I… I feel like… I belong here, even though I don't really know why… I want to live here, too," said the young hero.

With you, Zelda... he finished within his mind. He had never felt this way before about anyone, let alone Zelda, his childhood friend. But deep within him he somehow knew he had always felt this way… only these time it was much stronger. But there was something that puzzled him for the last few minutes: What was Zelda's intention when she hugged him earlier while they were flying? Was it just because she had to grab onto something to keep her from falling? Or... was there something else on her mind? He couldn't stop thinking about what happened when suddenly he heard a feminine voice in the distance that was coming closer and closer every second. He soon realized he was in some kind of trance and that voice was, in fact, Zelda's.

"Link? Hellooo? Is somebody home?" she said in a playful tone.

"Huh? Wha? Umm… Sorry about that, Zelda, I was just… thinking about some things…" he said as he rubbed the back of his head with a smile across his face.

Zelda was puzzled by what had just happened, so the only thing left was to ask, "What were you thinking about, Link?"

His eyes opened wide in a flash. He couldn't think of an answer to give her that would sound convincing... Trying to avoid talking to her about what he had really been thinking about, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Umm…about… you know… err… about where we could live?" he said, thanking the goddesses that the idea came at the right time. "Because the temple is not a place where we could stay. I mean... it's ruined, and it would take a lot of time to repair it."

She thought about it for a few seconds. "You're right; I never really thought about where we could live…"

"Maybe we could build a little house…" he said. He could be with her and possibly, one day, tell her how he felt about her.

"Maybe… or… maybe we could tell my dad and convince him to make a Knight Academy on the surface!"

Link's expression of happiness faded away as the possibility of not being with Zelda escaped.

"Yeah… that's a great idea, Zelda…" he said, trying to sound happy, but within him were broken hopes and dreams. Then he realized that he was not a full knight yet, so the idea started to sound a little better for him. And the idea of having their friends made him really happy.

"I really like the idea Zelda! Let's do it! Let's all of us live below the skies!"


	2. Above The Clouds

**A/N: Hi! Ivan here, so, im sorry if i took too long to get the second chapter out, i'll try to get a new chapter out every week but sometimes im just really forgetful ^_^' , i just wanna say that this might repeat itself due to school work, i'll be really bussy with tests and stuff... so im soooo sorry if don't get it out on time (which it will be around wednesday and thursday), remember to review! i like to know if you like the story or if you have a suggestion to make, but anyway... I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Link quickly jumped off the statue and landed near Gaepora. Zelda stood on top of the statue for a little longer, eventually calling her blue Loftwing and joining her father and the young hero. After Link was caught in a hug by Gaepora, Zelda couldn't hold in her laugh as she saw Link's face. He was happy, but the air inside his lungs escaped, leaving a pale face as Gaepora crushed him between his arms.

"I'm so glad you two are back!" he said as he crushed Link in his tight embrace.

Link couldn't answer Gaepora due to his lack of air; he only managed to move his lips and silently ask Zelda for help.

Zelda saw her hero suffering, so she quickly spoke up. "Dad, don't you think you're hurting him a little?" she asked him, concerned as she saw Link's face turn a little pale.

"Oh?" he said as he let go of Link, worried for the young man's health. "So sorry, Link; I got carried away," he laughed.

"It's okay, really. You just caught me off guard, Sir," he said, regaining his breath. "We are all happy that everything is over." he showed him a good-natured smile.

"By the way, Dad, we wanted to talk to you about something important..." Zelda started with a little smile on her lips. "We want to live here on the surface!" she said, her face beaming.

"But aren't you two a bit young to live here all alone? ...AND together? I understand you two might want to get your privacy, and one day maybe have a family… but you are too young to…" He was soon interrupted by Zelda.

"Th-that's not what we mean!" Zelda said both her and Link's faces burning red. "Link and I want to live here, with everyone else. Link is not a full knight yet and we both want to live here, so we thought you could make an academy here. Groose already said that his place was here, on the surface, and it might be good for everyone to get used to living here so that all the people in Skyloft could one day live here…"

Gaepora was surprised by what his daughter was thinking about. He had thought that it might be a good idea to get back to the surface, but he wasn't so sure about it. But now that he found out that both his daughter and Link were thinking the same as he did, he was convinced it was the best thing to do.

"That's a great idea, you two!" he said with an enthusiastic tone. "Umm… sorry about what I said earlier about…" he said as he stared at the ground.

"I-it's okay, Sir; there's nothing to be sorry about," said Link with a tiny smile.

"Yeah, Link is right, Dad," Zelda said.

When she finished speaking, she couldn't help but wonder... what was this warm feeling in her chest towards Link that she felt at the possibility of her being alone with him, like when they were alone on the top of the statue a bit earlier? She felt so calm around him. She had felt it before, but… this time it was a lot different. Could this feeling be… love? She remembered something when she talked to Karane about Pipit long ago. Karane kept mentioning Pipit and love in the same sentence... Could this be the same case? Zelda wasn't sure about this feeling… but she liked it. Maybe if she hung around with Link more, then she could find out more about it. Unlike Link, she didn't space out when thinking about things, so fortunately, no question had been asked in her absence.

Gaepora suddenly spoke up.

"It might take a bit of time to build an academy close to the Temple of Hylia, due to the fact that there's no crater close by that matches the piece of land in which the academy is located. And we still don't know if the other students would want to live here, too; we would have to talk to all of them and their families about it," said the headmaster.

"You're right, Dad. It might take a while for all of us to be able to live down here…" she said, sounding disappointed.

Link saw how sad Zelda seemed, so he decided to propose something.

"We could… show them that it's not so bad down here. Maybe we could come and live here for a while. It would be like camping, and we'd tell them how things are around here. Maybe we could convince them that way!" he said with a big smile. "It will be fun! And it's not like i don't know how to handle things around here; I know this place like the back of my hand," he tried to convince them. "The only thing I'm lacking is a sword, though…" He stared at Gaepora, and the headmaster quickly understood what the young man was trying to say.

"I'll talk to Eagus so that maybe he can lend you the best sword he has. I doubt he'll refuse, though; you've proven yourself to be a fine swordsman, Link. I even dare to say that you might be the best swordsman I've ever seen! He'll be more than happy to help, I'm sure," he said, laughing cheerfully.

"Well, I'm not THAT good…" he said, only to be interrupted by Zelda.

"Link, don't be so modest; you're the best swordsman in all of Skyloft, maybe the best of the world! You've defeated countless enemies! You've faced the worst of the worst and got away victorious, there's no doubt about it!" Link felt his face burning and turning red as the kind words came out of Zelda's lips.

"Hehe, you're probably right, Zelda. Thank you," he said as he trailed his fingers through his blond hair with a little smile across his face. "Well... we better get back to Skyloft; it's getting late, and I'm REALLY tired..." a yawn escaped from his mouth. Zelda laughed a bit and Gaepora nodded, agreeing with the young hero. They called their Loftwings and quickly returned to the sky.


End file.
